


Worth Remembering

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Memories, Post-Canon, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: "Look, you're the one who wanted to do the whole...normal couple dating thing," Shego said. "And we did your nerdy movie last weekend.""It was a drive-in," Drakken grumbled. "Why does anyone actually go to a drive-in..."He didn't miss Shego's blush, and considering that very little of the movie had been seen with all of the other activities they had gotten up to throughout its duration, he didn't think she had room to complain. Nevertheless, her date choice for that weekend was..."Roller skating will be fun," Shego said flatly."Oh you sound very enthused," Drakken retorted."Look, I just want to do it, okay?" Shego bit back.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 10





	Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A birthday gift for [Cocoa-at-Night](https://cocoa-at-night.tumblr.com/) inspired by her stunning fan arts here: [Art 1](https://cocoa-at-night.tumblr.com/post/641868735510200320/10000-self-indulgent-fanservice), [Art 2](https://cocoa-at-night.tumblr.com/post/641869044368261121/look-more-fanservice), and [Art 3](https://cocoa-at-night.tumblr.com/post/641875038777360384/the-last-one-i-promise), with my own headcanon driving the plot because that's how I operate.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Drakken looked around the outdoor skating rink with a grimace, the corner of his mouth twitching as he watched the spirals of skaters. A number of people and children orbited near the outside edges of the rink, where guard rails were set up to aid the less confident and less experienced. The center of the rink held the bold, who were getting away with as many tricks and stunts as the rules would allow. And the vast majority of people, the average skaters, moved casually in the space between the other two groups.

Drakken wondered if he would get dizzy watching too long, and if it could give him an excuse to get out of the activity. But a tug at the bottom of his shirt heralded Shego's insistence, so he withheld a groan as he turned to where she was already seated on a bench outside the rink, pulling off her shoes to put on the rented skates. Drakken sat beside her to do the same, but he was aware of her critical eye on his face.

"Look, you're the one who wanted to do the whole...normal couple dating thing," Shego said. "And we did your nerdy movie last weekend."

"It was a drive-in," Drakken grumbled. "Why does anyone actually go to a drive-in..."

He didn't miss Shego's blush, and considering that very little of the movie had been seen with all of the other activities they had gotten up to throughout its duration, he didn't think she had room to complain. Nevertheless, her date choice for that weekend was...

"Roller skating will be fun," Shego said flatly.

"Oh you sound very enthused," Drakken retorted.

"Look, I just want to do it, okay?" Shego bit back.

Drakken grumbled to himself as he started pulling off his shoes, taking another look at their surroundings. The blue of the sky had begun to give way to the piercing gold of the summer sunset, and he wondered how long it would be until the massive light poles surrounding the rink would be turned on. There were also large strings of lights hung between the trees around the rink that crossed over the top, no doubt to provide a certain ambience once the sun went down.

He couldn't deny that the idea had an element of romance to it...though it couldn't compare to breaking multiple public indecency laws in the back of the hover-car. It was less the roller skating itself that had him hesitant, but rather...

"Why?" he asked, turning back to Shego. She was finishing knotting her laces atop the skates, and he followed the line of her green legs up past her knees to the short denim shorts she wore. She had already taken off her cropped black linen jacket and tied it around her waist, the green tank top underneath bringing out the natural beauty of her vibrant eyes.

Drakken glanced at his own attire as he bent over to tie his skates: dark blue athletic shorts he'd dug out of his closet that felt far too short for the times, being several inches above his knee, and a very old light blue shirt with small rainbow accents on the collar, sleeves, and hem, of which he'd already undone three buttons due to the July heat. He was sure he looked ridiculous, especially considering the way his flower had seemed to laugh at him in the mirror after he dressed. But they were going to be outdoors for hours, engaged in a different physical activity than the one he had been hoping for, so...he had dressed for it. Shego had seemed pleased at least.

"Just something I wanted to try, will you lay off?" Shego griped in answer to his question. As she stood from the bench and put on her finger-less gloves she smirked at him. "What are you, chicken?"

Drakken frowned. "I happen to be very good at roller skating, thank you very much!"

Shego's eyes widened. For a moment she had no response, and as Drakken adjusted his own gloves and rose from the bench, recalling the feel of extra weight on his feet, he wished the gloves weren't necessary so he could feel more of Shego's hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around hers as they moved toward one of the entrances to the rink, and he was surprised by the slight wobble to her initial movements.

"Then...why didn't you want to do this?" was Shego's incredulous question as they stood at the break in the fence.

Drakken hesitated, watching the other skaters both for safety and in reminiscence. He led them out onto the rink slowly, keeping near the rails so they could move at a more leisurely pace. If Shego wanted to do more, he would wait for her cue.

"I just got tired of skating alone, all right!" he bit out quietly, battling the unpleasant memories and trying to focus on the present. He easily slipped back into the familiar activity, and Shego at his side was a very pleasant change from the past.

"...What do you mean?" Shego asked after a moment, looking up at him curiously. He watched her push her hair over her shoulder, holding his gaze and seeming nothing but genuinely interested as she waited for a response. Finally, Drakken sighed.

"As a child I would roller skate alone in the street outside our home. No one ever wanted to play with me, even when mother bought me a basketball hoop." He quirked a smile. "I can do a slam dunk on roller skates."

Shego pushed his side in a light shove with their joined hands, grinning. "Sure you can."

"And in college... When a mixer was planned at the local roller rink, I was thrilled at the opportunity. Finally, a social event where I would _fit in_. But..."

They had skated around the back of the rink, and they both lifted their free hands to shield their eyes from the sun until they rounded the curve. The sun was hot at Drakken's back, and he reached up to undo another button on his shirt.

"But?" Shego pressed gently.

"...No one noticed me anyway. I was still a third, fifth, even eleventh wheel. The only time anyone ever sought my company was for...help with their homework, or studying for an exam. It was all I was good for. Shego..."

He spun to face her, rolling backwards and taking both of her hands in his. Her expression was still open and curious—so unlike the mocking and sarcasm he had grown used to over the years of trying to deny his feelings for her.

"Go on," she said quietly, her fingers rubbing his gently.

He thought over other memories that were bubbling up, of being the one left out of inside-jokes and not invited to after-parties when the college mixers had ended. And skating skillfully and impressively around a brightly lit rink, the disco ball casting glittery flashes over his tricks which he had done for hours hoping for any attention, only to receive none at all.

"Never-mind," he said bitterly, glancing away.

As they neared the next curve Shego took a lead in their path and brought them over to the railing near the entrance.

"I've never skated before," she said plainly.

Drakken's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Shego shrugged. "I've never skated before."

Drakken thought of her very slight wobble as they had first started toward the rink, but other than that she had seemed every bit the experienced skater as he. He shook his head lightly in confusion.

"I don't...understand."

Shego's fingers rubbed his palms absently as her gaze fell.

"We didn't really have enough money for things like bikes or skates, even after the comet. Global Justice taking what little we did have, you know... When I was about thirteen, one of the girls at school was having a skating party for her birthday and I was invited. But right as my mother and I arrived at the rink, Team Go got a call. The party was over when we got back, and...there was never really time for things like skating after that anyway. Especially not after we lost our parents."

Shego shrugged again.

"This always looked like fun when I was a kid. I just wanted to try it."

Drakken considered what Shego had said, and what she had previously told him about her restrictive past due to the misguided organization that had taken charge of the child heroes. As a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, he focused back on the present.

"But you've been skating just fine?" he asked in perplexity, remembering her initial statement.

Shego gave a small grin. "Not much of a challenge compared to rocket skates and hover-boarding."

Drakken grimaced and wiped his brow, unfastening another button of his shirt as the sun heated his skin.

"...You're more than halfway, you might as well finish that," Shego said.

"What?" Drakken asked, blinking in confusion.

Shego's cheeks were slightly pink, and she nodded meaningfully at his loose shirt. His brow rose as his face colored in response, but he dutifully finished unbuttoning the shirt, waving one side of it back and forth to fan himself briefly.

"So...how about these tricks?" Shego asked, moving off of the wall and pulling him back out onto the rink. "Maybe they have a basketball hoop around here they could roll out."

Drakken smirked and let go of her hand, skating quickly ahead and spinning around to face her when he was about ten feet away. Shego's confusion faded to laughter as Drakken's flower emerged on its vine, wrapping around her waist several times and pulling her to him.

"Not sure what this has to do with roller skating...whoa!"

Shego thrust her arms out for balance as the vine suddenly unraveled, spinning her away from Drakken in circles as he skated broadly around her, catching her hand just as the flower released her. He then spun her back into his arms and dipped her over his knee, grinning cockily down into her eyes. Shego's return smirk caused him to blush.

"I've...never actually gotten to try that one before," he said shyly. "Modified now of course, with Flower—"

Shego set a finger over his lips as she chuckled in response and puckered her own meaningfully. But as Drakken leaned down to kiss her, his flower was suddenly in between their faces.

"Flower..." Drakken muttered in annoyance.

The vibrant bloom made a quick loop in the air with its vine and then hovered over Drakken's shoulder, seeming to watch him.

"I think it wants to skate too," Shego said with a grin.

Drakken righted them, setting an arm around Shego's waist as the flower did another loop before moving around to rest on her shoulder. Shego laughed.

"And do tricks, apparently," she continued, raising her brow at Drakken.

He blushed, the color in his cheeks only deepening as Shego's arm snaked around his waist while her other hand crossed his body to find his free one, then lacing their fingers together.

"Well..." Drakken said as they began skating slowly around the polished surface again, hip to hip. "The rink doesn't close until eleven..."

Shego grinned. "Plenty of time. And later, if you want..."

Drakken perked up.

"...If we take out the security cameras, we could defile this place like we did the drive-in last weekend."

Drakken felt a rush, but also a pang of nerves as he considered how wholly exposed the rink would be, cameras or not.

"...Or a secluded park bench," Shego suggested, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Drakken looked down to where their feet moved in unison, cutting perfectly symmetrical lines down the side of the skating rink. He brought his eyes up to her face where she was grinning at him.

"How about some new memories, first?"

She leaned up and kissed his jaw softly in response. And Drakken knew the heat in his face in that moment had nothing to do with the sun.


End file.
